


Sugar

by Kenjinist



Category: K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Concerned Min Yoongi | Suga, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hongbin is the kind of friend who judges inside but keeps his friends secret, M/M, Possible Eventual Smut, Seokjin and Jaehwan are kinda dumb, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kim Namjoon | RM, actor Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjinist/pseuds/Kenjinist
Summary: “Didn’t I tell you already? Don’t worry, Sihyuk-ssi gave me enough bonus to pay for my part for the bills next month, and I—““I wasn’t talking about your job in the café,” Yoongi interrupted. “Your other job.”Seokjin gave him another odd look. “Huh,” was his only response.“The one who gave you the Rolex you’re wearing now,” Yoongi continued.“This?” Seokjin raised his left hand, revealing a gold watch with navy blue accents. “Well, I didn’t buy this. Jaehwan gave this because he wanted to have a matching pair—““Never mind, then. How much did you earn from Jaehwan-hyung?”“...Sorry?”ORIn which Jaehwan is Seokjin's sugar daddy and everyone knows it -- everyone except themselves.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my laptop for so long... I originally wanted to finish it so this'll just be a long oneshot. but well. I ended up just adding a couple of sentences and end the chapter one. i havent written anything else in a while, i hope it's still good enough..?

“So… mind telling me how much you earn from him per month?”

Seokjin raised his head, eyes leaving the book on his lap almost vertically to Yoongi who was sitting on the counter. Yoongi took another sip from his coffee, chapped lips savoring the warm caffeine as he waited for Seokjin’s response.

Yoongi had always been the blunt one in the group, asking anything directly to those who he thought would be okay with it (or at least those who would reluctantly be okay with it as long as it was him). Plus, it wasn’t like the two roommates weren’t close enough to ask anything ranging from their choice between boxers or briefs to political candidates they disliked the least.

What earned Yoongi the weird look from Seokjin was, he was supposed to know about Seokjin’s wage. Seokjin had been the one who complained continuously about his salary that could barely cover half the rent and their food, which almost made him quit to find a better job with better pay, until his boss decided he still needed Seokjin’s face and sense of humor (how) to attract more customer to the café and raised his salary and gave him a bonus.

(Sometimes ultimatums work, Seokjin thought, even when you didn’t do it on purpose.)

He got up, sitting up from his previous posture that was spread on the sofa. “Didn’t I tell you already? Don’t worry, Sihyuk-ssi gave me enough bonus to pay for my part for the bills next month, and I—“

“I wasn’t talking about your job in the café,” Yoongi interrupted. “Your other job.”

Seokjin gave him another odd look. “Huh,” was his only response.

“The one who gave you the Rolex you’re wearing now,” Yoongi continued.

“This?” Seokjin raised his left hand, revealing a gold watch with navy blue accents. “Well, I didn’t buy this. Jaehwan gave this because he wanted to have a matching pair—“

“Never mind, then. How much did you earn from Jaehwan-hyung? He must have a lot, considering his newest movie made it to box office.”

“Sorry?”

Seokjin could see Yoongi trying not to roll his eyes. He figured Yoongi still needed him to cook dinner enough to not judge Seokjin openly. “You can be frank about it to me.”

“I’ve been trying to find out what exactly you’re trying to say to him. I find none.”

“C’mon, hyung, we both know it. Even if you didn’t tell me, I know,” Yoongi put his coffee down, “We’ve known each other for so long. I knew you first before him.”

“It’s almost five. Will I get to prepare dinner before you’re starting to make sense?”

Yoongi groaned. “Fine, that’s ok, you don’t have to tell me then. I just didn’t know you’d want to hide it from me that much.”

“About my salary?”

“About you escorting your own best friend.”

The book Seokjin was holding almost fell. It landed on the sofa as he stood up abruptly. “What the heck?”

“I mean, it’s okay, I guess.” Yoongi shrugged. “Sorry for pushing you to talk about it.”

“What, what the heck, no, I mean—“ Seokjin exhaled. “How did you get that idea?”

Yoongi blinked. “How could I not? You even let me borrow some of your branded gifts from him.”

“But they’re just gifts!” Seokjin insisted.

“I see the pattern, hyung.” Yoongi jumped off the counter. “Sorry. I’m helping you cooking, so forget I ever asked, okay? I can only chop the vegetables though.”

 

 

 

Yoongi really didn’t bring it up again and Seokjin found it difficult to ask him for some clarifications.

Right.

There was no way he wouldn’t be wondering why in the world he was accused to escorting his best friend. One of the bestests. Close to number one. Don’t tell Yoongi.

For people who only knew each other for two years, Jaehwan and Seokjin were considerably close—no, so close people would think Jaehwan was Seokjin’s permanent roommate instead of Yoongi. Seokjin was a fan of one of Jaehwan’s musical, and Jaehwan was a fan of Seokjin’s coffees and desserts. Friend slash actor Hongbin recommended Jaehwan the café. Seokjin was excited. Jaehwan munched the cakes happily. Friend Hongbin introduced them to each other. They became inseparable ever since.

Jaehwan was a celebrity, Seokjin was aware of that, though he sometimes forgot, because he was so easy to befriend with. He was someone Seokjin could talk about games with forever, about nice places to get _Instagrammable_ cute milkshakes and fancy cakes, about lame jokes no one understood. It was unthinkable to Seokjin that Yoongi could ever think they had such business in the middle of their cute, innocent friendship.

Except that Seokjin was wondering about that while he was recovering himself from his last fuck with Jaehwan, roughly one hour ago, now fresh from the shower and lying naked in Jaehwan’s new sheets. He wore nothing but Jaehwan’s Gucci sweater that covered himself down to his thighs.

Seokjin kind of forgot that Jaehwan was also a fan of his sex. Seokjin didn’t mind because, why not, they were grown-up adults and no one said friends shouldn’t fuck each other.

Besides, it kinda gave him privilege to borrow Jaehwan’s large jackets and sweaters. Jaehwan’s original size was not far off from Seokjin’s, in fact he might be even slimmer than him, that guy just liked buying clothes three times his size.

Jaehwan joined him a couple of minutes later, sweatshirt and boxers on, and hugged Seokjin who was on his phone and lying on his side from behind. Seokjin shrieked as Jaehwan rested his nose on Seokjin’s shoulder.

“Your hair is still wet!” Seokjin nagged, pushing him away. “What’s the point of changing the sheet if you’re gonna get it wet again?”

“Because you don’t want to sleep on a cum-stained sheet?”

Seokjin groaned. He pushed Jaehwan away before sitting up (he winced). “Sit on the floor, here.” He pointed

Jaehwan pouted, but he did it anyway. He got up and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the side of the bed. Seokjin sat on the bed right behind him. As if it was his own room, Seokjin pulled out a hairdyer he had told Jaehwan to put in the bedside drawer. He started drying Jaehwan’s hair.

“Your hair completes your soft look,” Seokjin cooed, ruffling Jaehwan’s hair in the middle of his activity.

“It’s worth the price of the shampoo,” Jaehwan said. “They told me to use it.” He turned around, letting Seokjin drying his hair as it was. He reached to touch Seokjin’s hair. “I guess it’s also worth keeping in my bathroom. Your hair is even softer.”

Seokjin giggled, finishing drying Jaehwan’s hair. He put the hairdryer away.

“Seriously, until last week your hair is kinda rigid, that damn hair dye, but now it’s worth your brown hair—is that my sweater you’re wearing?”

“I told you I’m borrowing one,” Seokjin said. “I didn’t bring spare clothes.”

“You look cute in it,” Jaehwan said. “Keep it.”

Seokjin didn’t get to answer. Jaehwan stood, carefully pushing Seokjin from the edge of the bed. Seokjin’s back met the sheet as the other man kissed his neck.

“Wait,” Seokjin said, getting more aware of Jaehwan’s intention as the kiss was getting down to his chest and his thighs were raised. “Wait, we just showered.” Seokjin pushed Jaehwan’s face from his chest. “And don’t use your aegyo to coax me into sex.”

Jaehwan’s full-lip pout melted into cheeky grin. “It usually works.”

“You just changed your sheet!”

“Then this little guy here also needs a wrap.” One hand slipped inside the sweater, between Seokjin’s legs, and Seokjin yelped. “I promise I won’t ruin your new sweater.” Jaehwan’s eyes disappeared into crescent as he smiled widely. Seokjin’s heart skipped a beat for an unknown reason and he almost didn’t notice.

“That’s not….” Seokjin’s words trailed off as Jaehwan’s face approaching his. Jaehwan kissed him, practically eating his lips as soon as the gap between them closed, leaving no opening and shutting him up completely.

Seokjin wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s shoulders anyway.

 

 

 

 

Seokjin went back to his apartment at twelve, two hours before his Saturday shift. He had forgotten the whole thing about Yoongi’s accusation on him until they met in the living room.

“Hey,” Yoongi greeted him, eyeing the sweater Seokjin was wearing. Yoongi knew Seokjin’s body shape, and he realized Seokjin wore nothing under the thin sweater despite his shoulders being wide enough for people to think he was wearing double. “New sweater? It’s too baggy but it looks nice.”

“Nah, Jaehwan gave it to me.”

“Oh, yea,” Yoongi said carefully, “you were with him last night.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Anyway, I’m going to the studio. Might not be back. Mixtape’s coming, and somebody famous commissioned me to co-produce his song. I’m a fan, actually.”

“Don’t push yourself,” Seokjin said. “Want me to bring you food later? Will mashed potato be okay?”

“It’ll be super, Mom.” Yoongi’s gummy smile was welcomed by Seokjin’s laugh. His shoulder was hit. Seokjin called him brat before bidding him goodbye.

The day went as usual; Seokjin served easy meals and coffees in the café, texting Jaehwan in between his breaks, and went home just to cook before he was preparing to go out again. He packed a plain lunch box, Yoongi’s favorite pair of chopstick, and a bottle of hot tea.

Yoongi was just a shy months younger than Seokjin, all grown up with an attitude. It was just, somebody really needed to take care of Yoongi, or else he would just drown himself in his music, forgetting to eat and sleep until he’s done and sleep for two days straight.

Seokjin took the bus, and then got off at the first stop. He walked for five minutes until he arrived at a four-story, old-office-looking building. He remembered where the studio Yoongi finally purchased last year at, and made his way to the third floor.

When he was about to open the door, a tall, unknown man with sunglasses opened the door from the inside.

“Uh…?” Seokjin was confused. He thought he got the right room.

“Oh, hello.” That man took off his sunglasses and smiled, and suddenly he wasn’t scary anymore. He gave Seokjin a dimpled smile. “Friend of Agust D?”

“Um, yes.”

“Hyung.” Another unknown male appeared. This one looked younger than Seokijn, but definitely older than twenty. Yoongi was behind him. “Yoongi-hyung said you forgot your jacket.”

“Thanks baby,” he said, receiving the jacket.

“Oh, hyung.” Yoongi said, recognizing Seokjin’s presence. “Uh, sorry, that’s my roommate. He’s Seokjin. Hyung, this is RM, or Namjoon, the one who’s commissioning me. And this is Jeongguk, accompanying him.”

“You’re RM,” Seokjin said, realization hit him. “I’ve seen you everywhere. Bought two of your albums.”

“I’m flattered,” Namjoon said again, and Seokjin found his smile charming. Truly a charisma. “Glad to know that my music attracts someone as pretty as you are.”

Seokjin laughed lightly, until he saw Jeongguk. He immediately felt guilty. He was used to getting flirted, but it was the first time someone flirted with him in front of their own fucking partner.

God, what would Jeongguk do to him? Jeongguk definitely looked so young, his dirty looks wouldn’t be too threatening, would it?

Looking unbothered, Jeongguk said, “Something smells good!”

Seokjin held up the lunch box he was holding. “Must be this. I’m bringing Yoongi food.”

“Smells like potato,” Jeongguk said with wide eyes.

That made Seokjin smile. “It _is_ mashed potato.”

“You hungry, baby?” Namjoon asked, and Jeongguk answered with an enthusiastic nod as the taller man put his hand around his shoulders. “We’re getting dinner, then. We’re leaving. Thanks, hyung,” Namjoon nodded to Yoongi, then gave another irresistible smile again at Seokjin. “See you.”

“See you,” Seokjin said, smiling stiffly. He stepped aside, letting Namjoon leave with his hand on Jeongguk’s hip.

“He’s amazing,” Yoongi said once there was only him and Seokjin. “His part of the work is amazing, and he said that I’m amazing. This is amazing. Fuck.”

“Legends support legends,” Seokjin said, nodding to himself. He earned a gummy grin from Yoongi.

They both sat in front of Yoongi’s computer. Yoongi played their work while opening the lunch box from Seokjin. Repetitive bass beat with occasional strung of guitar in between slow, chill melody filled the room. Seokjin nodded following the beat, and he might or might not have fanboyed over RM’s english low rap voice.

“Sounds so good!” Seokjin said enthusiastically.

“I know,” Yoongi said proudly. “There’s still some stuff missing, but it’ll work. We still have enough time. I want this to be perfect.”

“Of course it’ll be perfect.” Seokjin gave him the hot tea he prepared.

RM’s work was indeed great. Objectively, even with Seokjin’s limited knowledge to music as he could only play guitar and piano (and sometimes sang for Yoongi’s mixtapes when his roommate was too short on money to hire a singer), Yoongi’s part lacked something Seokjin couldn’t pint-point where, and when Yoongi played the part RM had modified, it became so great, so professional, so ‘industrial-sounding’ without losing personal touch and genuinity. Even if Seokjin knew Yoongi had potential, he also wondered how in the world he could get to have someone RM working together with him after being overlooked by even fellow mediocre artists.

“This is our, what, third time having long conversation face-to-face, but I could talk to him forever. He’s great,” Yoongi said, and for someone like him, it was Yoongi’s highest praise.

“I’m glad you get to work with an amazing person,” Seokjin smiled.

Something was very unsettling to Seokjin about RM, though. He wondered if he should talk about it to Yoongi. However, he decided not to, opting to listen to Yoongi’s rambles for the rest of the night until they returned to their shared apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

“How does it taste like?”

Seokjin took a spoonful of Jaehwan’s big parfait. He made a face. “Why didn’t you tell me it has strawberry in it?”

“I thought you like strawberry?”

“I don’t like things strawberry-flavored,” Seokjin said, “It’s a different thing. I’m disappointed, friend.”

Jaehwan grinned, his nose scrunching up. “I was just fucking with you. Here, eat your own parfait.” He fed Seokjin.

“Maybe perhaps you two kinda sorta forgot that I’m here, too?”

Jaehwan and Seokjin raised their head, looking at Hongbin who had been sitting in front of them since the beginning. It was Jaehwan and Hongbin’s day off. They were in an ice cream shop and Hongbin, just like Jaehwan, was wearing sunglasses and hat to prevent people from recognizing them easily.

“What, you want me to feed you too?” Jaehwan asked.

“Gross, hyung.” Hongbin made a face. “Why do you have to invite me just to be your third-wheel?”

“First, you promised to see this movie with us,” Seokjin raised one finger before pulling out another one, “two, it’s not third-wheeling. We are all friends.”

“Three bros hanging out in ice cream parlor after movies!” Jaehwan added helpfully. “Not sitting too far away because we are all gay.”

“ _Friends_ ….” Hongbin groaned. “At this point I don’t know what’s what.”

“Sorry?” Seokjin asked.

“You see,” Hongbin said, looking at them with serious face. “I kinda don’t fuck my friends.”

“You sure don’t,” said Jaehwan.

“But you do.”

“Some people do.”

Seokjin and Jaehwan made eye contact. Seokjin shrugged.

“C’mon, it’s been two months since we’ve been doing it. You’re still bringing this up?” Jaehwan attempted to steal a spoonful of Hongbin’s matcha ice cream. He failed, got a slap on his hand instead, and whined.

“Maybe that’s because you two are the only ones in my circle of friends that are… like that.”

“Friends in benefit?” Seokjin laughed. “That’s not so bad. Stop getting so scandalized over such little thing. Besides, it’s easy for Jaehwan to have me. Were it someone else, be it a fellow celebrity or a woman or both, he’s screwed.”

“Exactly!” Jaehwan said brightly. “And I gotta do it with someone I trust. I trust Seokjin to take my dick.”

Two smacks.

“Whatever.” Hongbin glanced on Seokjin’s ear. “Hey, it looks nice on you. Tiffany & Co.?”

“This?” Seokjin poked the drop earring he was wearing on his right ear. “Thanks, and I guess? If I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, it’s Tiffany,” Jaehwan answered for Seokjin.

“Why does Jaehwan-hyung remember and you don’t?”

“Cause he bought it for me, duh,” Seokjin answered simply.

“What?”

Hongbin’s reaction went unnoticed. “And how come you don’t remember the brand?” Jaehwan asked. “I gave you the box, too.”

“Dude, you just gave it to me two weeks ago and it’s my second time wearing it.”

“Two weeks ago?” Hongbin asked.

“Yeah. Probably a day after you went to his apartment?” Seokjin said.

“Fuck.” Hongbin made a face. “Shit. Yes. I walked in on you two.”

Jaehwan laughed loudly, and Seokjin shushed him while trying not to laugh as well.

“So you uhh, bought him that earring one day after you fucked?”

“Yes?”

Hongbin didn’t say anything anymore. Seokjin and Jaehwan did the rest of talking, so immersed that they didn’t notice Hongbin hadn’t say much or even was lost in thought.

Hongbin didn’t comment anything as well when they parted ways and Seokjin followed Jaehwan, clearly was going to go to the latter’s place.

Unknown to them both, he sighed deeply.

 

 

 

Yoongi and Namjoon made it a hit.

Being the favorite employee, Seokjin had been busy helping the café owner with baking and shitload of orders. He hadn’t talked much with Yoongi, and his roommate even had to reheat food Seokjin pre-prepared for him or buy take-outs. Seokjin even only heard the final version of the song once. So, when Yoongi called him when his face and hand was practically covered with flour, he was pleasantly surprised.

“Number two on the chart,” Yoongi said, and Seokjin could hear his giddiness even through the phone. “It’s, I don’t know, oh god, fuck, hyung, I can’t believe it. People been hearing my music. The sales. The sales, too. The fucking chart on iTunes. I can pay the rent ahead. Food. New music equipment. God. Goddamn! Hyung!”

“Gratz, Yoongichi,” Seokjin said, trying to fight his own tears. “I knew you had it in you. You deserve this.”

“This is because of Namjoon.”

“Maybe, but it’s also because of you. You did it.”

“I’m gonna fucking cry.”

“You already did. We both know it.”

“God fucking damn it hyung.”

Seokjin smiled. “My shift is done early today. Boss granted me two days off for helping her a lot. Think we can have grander dinner for tonight? We can buy some meat.”

“You’re the best, you know that,” Yoongi said. “But I think we can’t eat dinner together tonight. Namjoon’s bringing me to dinner tonight to celebrate, his treat.”

“Ooh, go for it then!”

“Thanks, maybe we can eat together tomo—uh, sorry, wait,” Yoongi put his phone on hold, and then got back in less than a minute. “Actually, hyung, he said you could join us.”

“Huh?”

“Namjoon told me to invite you,” Yoongi said. “C’mon! It’s just two stops from your café if you take the bus. Oh, wait.” Yoongi put the phone on hold once again, but this time Seokjin could hear him faintly. “…yeah, the place he works at…downtown…really?...man I don’t want to be a bother…you don’t have to, really…uh…okay…if you say so….” Yoongi spoke to him again, “Hyung, Namjoon just said we’re going to pick you up at your café.”

“Oh,” Seokjin said. He hadn’t fully comprehended this situation. “I mean, is it really okay if I come along? You guys are even going to pick me up.”

“Yeah. Just go with us, okay.”

Thirty minutes later, Seokjin ended up sitting with Yoongi, Jeongguk, and Namjoon in the table of four in a barbecue restaurant. Seokjin sat next to Yoongi, facing Namjoon. Yoongi did most of the cooking while Jeongguk constantly reminding Namjoon not to cook by himself for whatever reason.

Seokjin congratulated Namjoon and Yoongi for several times, getting as excited as Yoongi, which somehow made Namjoon laugh and show that dimpled smile once again (also made Seokjin question if it was possible to develop celebrity crush this fast). Now that they got to sit down and eat and talk, Seokjin found it easy to make conversation with Namjoon and Jeongguk, finding them quite pleasant to talk with.

Seokjin wondered if he should take some credit as well, knowing that he got quite plenty of celebrity friends while he was an ordinary man himself who only made coffees and baked pastries every day (plus, Yoongi was on his way to become famous himself). Well, at least he was good at what he was doing.

“Hyung is currently saving money,” Yoongi said when the topic was about Seokjin’s workplace. “He wants to open his own bakery someday.”

“Sheesh,” Seokjin slapped Yoongi’s shoulder. The latter only let out indignant grunt before taking more meat.

“Yoongi-hyung said you’re also a hard worker,” Namjoon said. “I’m sure it’ll pay off someday. You’ll make it.”

Seokjin smiled. “Thanks, Namjoon-ssi.”

“C’mon, just call me Namjoon. You’re older than me, hyung.”

“Okay,” Seokjin laughed.

 

 

Two hours passed just like that. Seokjin and Yoongi were dropped off by their apartement and Namjoon and Jeongguk bid them goodbye.

“They’re so kind,” Seokjin said as they settled on their shared sofa in the living room.

“Jeongguk’s still childish but he’s decent. Can be pretty bratty if you’re close with him,” Yoongi said. “Namjoon’s nice in general, but he’s being too nice to you.” He grinned.

“Uh….”

“Think he’s interested in you?”

“What?” Seokjin almost choked on his own spit. “Uh, no!”

“Nah, only blind man says that. He’s totally into you, though I think he’s just oblivious to himself.”

“Why would he? He already has a boyfriend.”

“Who?”

“Namjoon.”

Yoongi blinked. “Where did you hear that? Which gossip magazine?”

“Huh,” Seokjin said. “You don’t know that he’s dating Jeongguk?”

“What,” Yoongi laughed. “No, hyung, they’re not dating.”

Seokjin’s mouth gaped. “But… but I thought… and Namjoon called him affectionate nicknames… and they acted like they were dating….”

“This, uh. You’d know.”

“Um?”

“They weren’t dating…, how do I put this.” Yoongi sighed. He leaned back against the sofa. “Namjoon said he’s too invested on his work to date someone properly. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Thus, he… goes with Jeongguk,” Yoongi explained. “They’re not dating.”

“He’s not into dating, he goes with Jeongguk, they’re not dating,” Seokjin tried to repeat Yoongi’s points, eyebrows furrowed and plump lips pouted in confusion.

“To make it more understandable,” Yoongi started carefully, “It’s the same with you and Jaehwan-hyung.”

“Oh.”

“It’s easier that way, especially for people who work in this industry, I guess….”

“Oh… oh. Oh, yeah.”

“You get it now?”

“Yeah.”

Of course Seokjin understood. Jaehwan kinda mentioned it before, one of the reasons they were friends with benefit was because it was harder to find someone you’d actually want to date. There were trust issues and all. Jaehwan could trust Seokjin as a friend, and, though they weren’t involved in romantic relationship, their friendship was enough, and then there’s the sex, what more could they want? Seokjin being a male was a plus point because the media wouldn’t immediately become suspicious of them.

If Namjoon’s and Jeongguk’s relationship was similar with his own with Jaehwan, that completely made sense.

Namjoon and Jeongguk were friends with benefit, it seemed.

“Oh… oh. Yeah, I get it.”

“Yeah….” Yoongi scratched the back of his head. He stood from the sofa, looking so awkward and all. “Gonna make coffee. Lyrics night.”

Seokjin made a face at the thought of a cup of coffee at one hour before midnight. “I’m going to sleep, don’t stay up too late!”

 

 

 

 

“One hot chocolate and one apple pie, please?”

Seokjin didn’t really pay attention to his customers while he took orders and money and gave them change. The café was crowded and he lost some sleep to baking extra batches for a special order. The best he could offer was a smile without an eye contact.

Seokjin really wished no one was offended. A lady mentioned it to him, but thankfully she was being very understanding by saying something along the line of ‘must be a busy day’ with a sympathetic voice. He wasn’t too sure. His attention was split between trying to keep up with conversation and looking for a quarter to give back to the sweet lady. The rest of his customers were probably too busy or hurried to care.

“Do you want your pie to be heated?”

“That’d be great.”

“One coffee for—may I know your name?”

“Jeongguk.”

Seokjin raised his gaze, his automatic smile frozen in place. There Jeongguk was, standing with his big grin with his equally big nose—which kinda reminded him of Jaehwan, what the hell?—and his red beanie and white Supreme shirt and Seokjin just noticed why Jeongguk’s voice sounded familiar.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Oh, hi. Sorry Jeongguk.”

“A busy day, sure. It’s Monday morning.”

“Here’s your change. Someone’ll bring your pie to your table, so keep this,” Seokjin said while giving him a metal plate with number 7.

“Sure, hyung. Sit with me when you’re free.” Jeongguk grinned again, and his nose scrunching up cutely. God. He kinda missed his best friend. Jaehwan liked to do that, too. Seokjin gave him one last smile before proceeding with his next customer.

By the time his break time was coming, it was already way past morning rush hour. It would be busy again by lunch but it wouldn’t be as busy as mornings. The café was almost empty save for small numbers of table occupied by people Seokjin assumed was meeting for business. And Jeongguk. Jeongguk was sipping his second chocolate.

It was weird to see him staying around alone, only with his food and his phone. Having taken off his apron, Seokjin approached him with two sandwiches and a drink for himself.

“One is for you,” Seokjin said, sitting while putting them on the table. “It’s almost lunch time.”

Jeongguk beamed. “Free food! Thank you, hyung!”

For someone who was a walking hypebeast, Jeongguk was quite easy to please. Give him a free simple sandwich and he was a happy man, Seokjin thought. Jeongguk happily devoured the sandwich that cost not even more than 1/100 the price of his white t-shirt.

“You looked really busy earlier,” Jeongguk commented before he chewed on his sandwich again. “Is it always that crowdy?”

“There are some offices around here,” Seokjin explained, “Some people come by to buy morning coffees and sometimes breakfast. Normally it’s not as crowded as today, though. I guess it’s because the other café nearby is closed until tomorrow. Plus, this café is closer than any convenience stores.”

“I see,” Jeongguk said, finishing his sandwich. He licked his thumb.

“And what brings you here, Jeongguk?”

“My class is cancelled, and I remember your workplace is nearby.”

“Where’s your campus?” Seokjin also finished his sandwich.

“The Y university. I major music.” Jeongguk grinned. “Gonna catch up to Namjoon-hyung. Lotsa hardwork to be done to reach his level, y’know. And I don’t want to waste his money.”

“Um?” Seokjin sipped on his orange juice. “His money?”

“Tuition fee, duh.”

“Oh, I get it,” Seokjin said, totally not getting it. “Uh… it’s nice for him to… lend you money I guess.”

Jeongguk laughed spontaneously. He tried to stop when he saw Seokjin looking at him all lost. “Sorry, hyung, you’re so funny.”

While Seokjin acknowledged his own puns that Yoongi rarely appreciated, he didn’t think he was being funny right now. “Why?”

“Why would he lend me money? He’s paying for it.”

The more Seokjin listened to him, the more he didn’t get it. “And why would he do that?”

And the more Seokjin spoke, the louder Jeongguk’s laughter became. He almost drew attention of the coffee-goers to the both of them.

“Oh, hyung, so what Yoongi-hyung told me is real,” Jeongguk said. “He did mention you’re super shy about it.”

“What?”

“Nah, don’t worry, hyung. I’m your friend, okay?”

“You’re not my friend, you’re younger than me.”

Jeongguk laughed again. “This is too funny. I can see why Namjoon-hyung is interested in you. It’s too bad that you already own someone else’s pocket, y’know? The night after Yoongi-hyung told us you wanted to open your own bakery, he told me he was ready to support you along with me.”

Before Seokjin could open his mouth again, somebody tapped on his shoulder. Seokjin turned his head to see Jaehwan with sunglasses and suit wrapped around his jacket like a cape. His bang was gelled and pushed back, giving him more mature look. He used thin makeup as well.

Times like this reminded Seokjin that Jaehwan was an actual celebrity, not just his best friend Jyani who liked chocolates and ice creams and cute dolls and fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

“Jaehwan,” Seokjin said, hand went up to fix a loose strand of Jaehwan’s hair. “You look… dashing.”

“As always, yeah,” Jaehwan smiled smugly. “The shooting schedule today is around here. Hongbin’s not with me today, though.” Then he just noticed Jeongguk who was already staring at him. “Oh, you’re with someone? Sorry, I didn’t notice.”

“Oh, yeah, he’s Jeongguk,” Seokjin said, adding some thoughts before introducing Jeongguk further, “Kim Namjoon’s friend.”

“Kim Namjoon? That famous rapper-producer who worked with Yoongi?” Jaehwan looked amazed. He offered a handshake with Jeongguk. “Hello, I’m Lee Jaehwan, the cutie main actor!”

Jeongguk’s mouth gaped in amazement. “Yeah, I was… thinking if you’re the real deal. You’re that Hamlet actor right? From the musical one and the movie adaptation one? I’m Jeon Jeongguk, I don’t watch musicals but I love your movies! You sang for your OST right? I love your voice! I major music!”

Jaehwan smiled wide, his eyes almost disappeared. “Then try watching my musicals, we sing live!”

“Oh god, yes, I’d watch musicals for you.”

The weird conversation from before was long gone in Seokjin’s mind. Hearing people saying good things about his best friend made him feel proud. “Are you here for lunch?”

“No, I already ate. I just wanted to see you.” Jaehwan looked over Seokjin’s wrist. “You like the watch I gave you?”

Seokjin lifted his wrist. “Of course, it’s beautiful!”

“Your wrist is pretty, babe,” Jaehwan play-flirted, grinning cheekily. “I should buy more watches and bracelets for you.”

“God damn it, stop.” Seokjin giggled. “Sorry about that,” he said to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk only grinned. “Noooot a problem.”

The three of them talked, until Jeongguk had to attend his next class, Seokjin’s break is over, and Jaehwan’s manager called.

 

 

“Man.” Jeongguk giggled at himself when he was out of Seokjin’s earshot. He sighed lightly. “I feel bad for Namjoon-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i,, i kinda need fellow kenjin shipper friends,, pls talk to me hhe @/zeesawgame


End file.
